Love Cuts Deeper
by Are-san
Summary: Fai is plagued by visions of Kurogane's daughter, wondering where the red eyed child came from and why she haunted him so. The answer is not what he expected.   WARNING: established yaoi, and noncanon characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Kurogane stood there, as stoic and strong as he had ever been, looking out at a clearing full of wild flowers. There was a certain peace to this place, one that they rarely found in their travels, and so it was savoured when they did find it. But even in such a peaceful setting Kurogane still remained on the alert, always watchful and protective. It brought a smile to Fai's face. _

_The blonde was about to step towards the quiet ninja, when the sound of soft laughter was heard. He turned, surprised, and saw a small child running through the flowers. A little girl, no older than five, tearing through the clearing towards Kurogane. Fai stood frozen in shock as the child bolted towards the ninja, making the tall man turn. There was a squeal of laughter as the girl launched herself into Kurogane's arms. Even more shocking, was the tender smile on the gruff man's face as he caught her and spun her around. _

"_Daddy, Daddy! Look at all the flowers I found!" the girl's sweet voice, so heartbreakingly innocent, called out as soon as she finished giggling in delight. _

_Kurogane's laugh was deep and low, the complete opposite of hers. "Yeah, there's a lot of 'em. Did you pick them all yourself?" he asked, in the same amused and mildly interested voice that adults across all the worlds had used for millennia when speaking to children._

"_No, Syaoran-oniisan helped me. But only a little." the girl replied, looking pleased. _

_Kurogane laughed again. "Well did you thank him for helping?"_

_The girl looked away, fidgeting a little. "No..."_

"_You'd better go thank him, Shinai." Kurogane said, firmly but gently as he set the small body down. "I'll be here when you get back."_

"_Okay!" _

_She was off, running through the grass with the boundless energy of youth. Fai, however, was still frozen in place, echoes of 'Daddy, Daddy!' running through his mind as he watched her go. Sure, Kurogane had been called Daddy before. _

_But never by someone with eyes that so perfectly matched his red ones..._

"_What's the matter, Fai-ojiisama? You look sad..." A voice said, and Fai looked down, seeing those same sweet red eyes, that long dark hair..._

_-/-_

"Shinai!"

Fai sat up in his bed, panting hard and covered in sweat. He didn't know why he kept having this dream, over and over. Seeing the face of Kurogane's daughter in his mind, it unsettled him deeply, for reasons he didn't care to explore.

He looked over at his bed partner, seeing that dark hair, that tanned skin, that almost-peaceful, sleeping face. He loved this man. But he knew that the moment his lover opened his eyes he would be reminded of a non-existent girl, running around with an armful of flowers, looking so much like her father that it made Fai's chest ache. Who was that girl? Where did she come from? Why did she haunt him this way?

Fai had once had many visions that were normal of a mage or dreamseer. He hadn't had them for years, but it wasn't too much of a stretch to think that this reoccurring dream was a portent of the future. Perhaps that was what frightened him the most...

Him and Kurogane had been lovers since shortly before the final battle with Fei Wong, and had continued their relationship afterwards as they both travelled with Syaoran. He knew that Kurogane loved him, but he also knew that his stoic warrior had preferred women before, and this child he kept seeing was a source of constant insecurity that Kurogane would leave him for the mother of this girl. He never saw the mother in these dreams, which made him curious as to who it could be, but at the same time he didn't want to know, didn't want to see the face of a woman who was beautiful and strong enough to lure Kurogane away from him. Not that there was a woman that could do that. Kurogane was incredibly loyal. Which was why these visions didn't make any sense...

Kurogane groaned and shifted as he started to wake up and Fai forced a smile.

"Kuro-sleepy! You finally decided to wake up, did you?" he said teasingly.

"Ah, shut up." Kurogane muttered, sitting up and running a hand through his short spiky hair, scowling a bit.

"Aw, Kuro-puppy never wants to play in the morning!~"

It was normal for them, this banter, waking Kurogane up by making him chase Fai angrily into the next room. It was nice, in its way. But Fai couldn't help the unsettled feeling in his stomach when he saw those angry red eyes on him. Could he ever make Kurogane angry enough to leave him? He couldn't help but wonder...

_**-/-**_

_**So there's the first chapter, a bit of a teaser just to see if anyone's interested. No, there will not be any mpreg in this story, in case anyone was thinking that.**_

_**So, yeah, let me know what you think, I'll write more soon! ^.^ **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I just wanted to say how sorry I am to everyone watching this story. The new chapter was nearly finished when my computer crashed and I lost it. I have since gotten a new computer but it's been difficult to try and redo what I had already written out. I apologize profusely for now and I promise to have a new chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you!**


End file.
